Tikal The Echidna
Tikal is a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. She is one of the last members of the Echidna tribe and is (in Super Smash Bros. Crossover only) a childhood friend of Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and later becomes the second person to willingly assume the identities of Wiseman and Mag Mel. History In Season 9, Tikal explained to Mr. Game & Watch and R.O.B. that the Heroes of Legend were destined to exist and surpass Master Hand and Crazy Hand as the rulers of the Smash World. In Season 21, Tikal brings the Heroes of Legend into the past to reveal the truth behind the Smash Core. Tikal is later killed by Yami Bakura when she refuses to move out of the way of the Echidna tribe during their attempt to claim the Chaos Emeralds for themeselves, though her spirit lives on due to being linked to the Smash Core. Tikal is later revived in Season 23 when the Heroes of Legend and The Offspring of Zorc escape from Wiseman's clutches, and to ensure that Master Hand and Crazy Hand never escape the seal, she becomes the vessel for their malicious spirits. Descent to Darkness Despite having a pure heart, Tikal is soon corrupted by the malevolent Hands, and transforms into Dark Tikal. However, it is revealed that Tikal was merely a vessel for Master Hand and Crazy Hand to use so they could revive the rogue Mechtogan and merge with Wiseman. However, the atrocities she commited while corrupted broke Tikal mentally, causing her to get possessed by Wiseman. Tikal's spirit is later ejected from her former body and is swallowed by Fabia Sheen. Later, Tikal is forced to wield the Infinity Sword, and is overwhelmed by its corruptive influence. However, it is revealed that Tikal was leeched by the creepypastas, and was being used as the vessel for Vampire Captain America's spirit. Becoming the 2nd Wiseman and 2nd Mag Mel After being released, Betadron asks Tikal to put on Wiseman's helmet to stop the ressurected Vampire Avengers. Still corrupted by the Infinity Sword and remembering how the creepypasta fogged up her memory and worked with the Vampire Avengers to drain her energy so they can escape, Tikal abandons her former beliefs and friends and sells her soul to Coredegon, becoming the second Wiseman. Tikal later arrives to help Yamcha combat the Dark Heroes of Legend for her own reasons. When the Pecking Order reveal their connection to BEN as creepypastas, Tikal gives Yamcha an orb that will heal the heroes, and stays behind with Mag Mel to seal the creepypastas away permanently and succeeds at the cost of Barodius' life, who passes his Mag Mel identity to Tikal. Appearance Tikal's main appearance is based off her appearance in Sonic Adventure. After becoming Dark Tikal, Tikal wears a black version of Piccolo's clothes, and wears Wiseman's helmet to conceal her identity. When Tikal walked in during Zombie Wasp's betrayal, she was wearing a Tanooki Suit, but with the hood down. After donning Wiseman's helmet a second time, Tikal's outfit changes to that of Wiseman's. Tikal later dons Mag Mel's armor after Barodius sacrifices himself to seal the creepypastas away, though she doesn't wear the helmet often. Bakugan Collection NOTE: Tikal took the Nonet Bakugan before getting corrupted. They leave her possession after Wiseman's ressurection, but return to her after the Vampire Avengers are revived. *Darkus Betadron (1st Bakugan) *Darkus Kodokor (2nd Bakugan) *Darkus Mutabrid (3rd Bakugan) *Darkus Gliderak (Baku Sky Raider Combination of Betadron, Kodokor, and Mutabrid) *Pyrus Spatterix (4th Bakugan) *Subterra Stronk (5th Bakugan) *Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak (BakuFusion of Spatterix and Stronk) *Aquos Balista (6th Bakugan) *Ventus Worton (7th Bakugan) *Aquos/Ventus Volkaos (BakuFusion of Balista and Worton) *Hao Tremblar (8th Bakugan) Trivia *Whenever Tikal appeared, something important is usually about to happen. *Before selling her soul to Coredegon, Tikal was a pacifist like Itachi Uchiha, but unlike Itachi, she didn't fight at all. *Tikal is the second character to become a "Dark" version of herself, the first being Zombie Wasp. However, Tikal's time as Dark Tikal was short-lived, unlike Dark Wasp. *Ironically, even though Tikal desires to get revenge against the creepypastas, Wiseman is a Creepypasta user, meaning Tikal has access to their power. *Tikal is similar to Sasuke Uchiha and Samus Aran as they were protagonists who were corrupted by another villain (Orochimaru for Sasuke, Yami Bakura for Samus, and Master Hand and Crazy Hand for Tikal). However, unlike Sasuke and Samus, Master Hand and Crazy Hand served as the catalysts for Tikal's corruption, and didn't corrupt her directly. Theme Song thumb|500px|right|Tikal's Theme Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes Category:Corrupted Heroes Category:Main Antagonist Category:Creepypasta Users